User talk:Unknown demigod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daughter-of-Poseidon19 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 10:22, August 23, 2010 hey !! i really wanna join the hunt with goddess artemis. can you join even if you are a mortal? and how ? please help me ! and is there any asian child of goddess athena? hiiiiiii!!!! and yeah i was kinda looking around this morning, but there are asian demigods. im asian. :) Nothing is ever what it seems.... 15:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) hey . Please add me as your friend. Because i am new i have many questions to ask. Can u help me? You can be my friend, and if you have any questions about wikis or this wiki, just ask me! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 22:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) So you're unclaimed..maybe you could see the gods page and see what one is most like you? Good Luck. If you need help w/ that just ask me and I'd help ya. I'm no expert though...XD ~Chey (PS Stay away from Stephan) hey . Thanx. I think my mom could be athena. Can you pls answer my questions about the hunt ?? To join the Hunt...I think there's a blog you go to, go under ThaliaBomb's blog list and there should be a blog called Huntress Form or something. I hope this helps! :D -Leafpaw 00:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i did thanks. do u know how long it will take for the answer? And is ladyrhea8@aim.com the real address of lady rhea? Sweet heart, Your mother has asked us to stop emailing you.... It is understandable. Your place is in the mortal world. Please understand were not ignoring you.... we are following her wishes. I am sorry. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 02:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) help Hi it's Jill, so could I be a daughter of Hepheastus!?! I am good at design and technology in my school so is it possible? ???? Nomin, what is it? ~ Lady Roseia Re: HELP!!!! Oh, that's to bad. I can always help you get to camp! I would take a lot tho. What level are you? ~ Lady Roseia Well, I dunno how to contact the Gods...or to get to Camp. But, if you pray for your fathers' guidance and help, you might get an answer ;) I hope this helps :D Η κόρη της Αθηνάς και του αναβάτη του Azeroth Bjartskular 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) He'll contact you in a dream. --Inferuno Ryuu 15:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't ask me. I have no respect or love for him. I don't care about him.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/Demigod_Abilities ::::No. It was gonna be a no anyway, but I just saw a comment you to me.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:53, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Something bratty.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Except I'm not.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Stop posting. I don't have time for you right now.--Inferuno Ryuu 16:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) im sorry but i can only teach u in theroy of those arts not the actually practice. but i can try Creator of GAO 19:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Your questions Hi!! It's Destiny!! And your questions about CHB and your parents will soon be revealed to you. You just have to be patient!! :-) Though I'll give you a clue, (about the one on CHB) if you go, and I'm not saying you are, remember to bring a clove of garlic in your bag. You might need it... hephaestus Hi Unknown Demigod. I don't know if I can talk to your dad. I'll ask my mom, and I'll get back to you on that!! Kk! ~Destiny* No problem!! Of course! I'll try and help you get there, but no promises that you will get in. And *sigh* it is true, you shall have 3 children all of them whose names start with A, K, and L. ~Destiny* Question *sigh* You ask many questions, some of which I cannot help. But, this one will become clear soon. And always remember, "Curiosity killed the cat" ~Destiny* Random random random (Zanna came up with the title!! Lolz) So, I'll try and talk to your dad, but I'm not sure where he might be. I'll ask my mom if she can find out. And I'm fine thanks. It's great to be in the mortal world again, it gets so boring on Olympus sometimes. All Zeus talks about it the weather and Aphrodite and Artemis bicker constantly!!!! Roseia is the only fun one to talk to...So hows life been to you? P.S. Dont u think Zanna is sooooooo awesomer!!!! btw THIS IS HER RITEING DIS!!!!! SRY I DONT NO HOW TO TURN THE CAPS OFF!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH ~Destiny* and Zanna! :) Nomin Hey!! Thanks for telling me your name. There are some things I cant forsee, and names are one of them. And seeing the future is not always great. Too many secrets!! And too many questions. ~Destiny* Thanks Thank you!! ~Destiny* Your dad All I've heard is that he's very busy lately, new technologies!! That's all...Sorry!! ~Destiny* I came Well, I came around 9:45 AM your time. I left around 11:32 AM. The meeting with your um went....-sigh- Interesting. Okay, so this is what happened. I arrived around 9:10 by Portal, and it was exhausting. So anyways, I arrived in London. Around the Big Ben area. So, I took out some money and exchanged it. Then I took a double-decker to your place (yes, I managed to get the address with magic...I asked some questions, pieced them together, and wa-la.). Once I got there, I went up to the door and knocked. Um, then your mum came. and it went bad from there on. She asked me who in God's name was I, then asked if I was selling cookies T.T. So I told here I was at your house to talk about you, and she just scrunched up her face and let me in. I asked a few questions about your father, and I also told her I was with the CBI. (Um, Crime Busting Inc. Just made it up.) And she told me some stuff about him, and you. Then we had some cookies. And I asked about the Olympians, and demigods, and satyr's...I tried to explain that you're a demigod, but she flipped and threw a cookie at me (O.O) then went berserker on how nutters the CBI was, and how this world is so effed up...Then I told her to calm down, asked her if I could do something, (in her ranting she agreed) and then swiped her memory of me. And a second after I swiped it, I left. And I couldn't stay after 'cause she was a little...you know. I didn't wanna terrorize her more by chatting about stuff that she hated (at least I'm guessing she hates it?) I'm sorry I couldn't stay...and I sorta failed. But I can try more magic, maybe next week. I'm a little tired out. Portal magic takes a lot out of me. -sigh- But I tried, and there is still hope. Daughter of Athena 20:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...I dunno. I'll try me best, again :D And you're welcome. And it was your mum who was home. XD Daughter of Athena 22:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Fake What's fake?? ~Destiny* Destiny Oh. And I've been fine thanks. I'm just hanging out with Zanna here! What about you? ~Destiny* :P hey, this is devil im on a different computer but YES there are asians demigods like meeeeeee (my dad is not asian for all i know) :) i did replied earlier- my uncle told me about the lycan thing I'll try. P.S. I didnt come, school -sighs- Damn bus stopped even though I called to tell them not to...and my Facebook is kinda effed up now...like I said, I'll see if I can log in :) Daughter of Athena 23:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi.... -being psycho worried freak- Nothing is ever what it seems.... 00:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Family I see the future, but not the present, and I see that one of your family members is missing... ~Destiny* Life Right now, okay. (y'know, homework and stuff) But, in the future...not so great... :-(( ~Destiny* P.S. I'll check your "Confused?" blog. Blog Oh don't lie to me!! You know what the third one is!! ;-)) *wink wink* ~Destiny* No, it's not your fault, I know that whatever you're going through is tough, and you're not a problem, and you wouldn't need to repay me. -Chey OK I really can't tell you. I'm so sorry!!! My mom said no, and if I ignore her, she's gonna get seriously mad at me. So sorry!!! But, you'll know soon enough ~Destiny* lool kk i will let you know when i get facebook. and do you know another way to contact the gods? i tryed emailing them but not one of them have answord me.... thanxx :D ok thanxx anyway! i will get fb like soon i know the pasword to my friends fb what is his user name?? thanxx kk thanxx profile pic. one more thing there is three of them is it the one with no profile pic or a difrent one...? ... Soon enough... ~Destiny* thanxx again! thanxx again <3 CHB i guess it could work but i havent had any realy living proof that i am a demigod like getting claimed or somthing, the only thing i am worryed about is that i will get there and not be able to get in. plane okay sounds like a plane and no i havent been attaced that is why i am so worryed have u been attaced? monsters well i guess that it can only get harder from here, mabey since we havent been attaced yet we won't have as many monsters on our trail... mabey. <3 good luck good luck with that i can try to see what wepons and stuff i can find i doubbt it will be much tho okk kk thanxx <3 Answer again No problem. And Trial and error to your CHB question. And unless you could take my future sight away, you can't help. But, I might not want it taken away, maybe I do. I just don't know. I hate felling powerless to Fate... :( Anyway, enough about my problems, how are you doing? ~Destiny* Ya ya, Chiron's account is fake. He doesn't know how to use the computer. But, I will try everything in my power to get you to CHB because I was once out on the streets with monsters chasing me and that was NOT fun. So, don't worry!! We'll get you there somehow!!!!!!! ~Destiny* I'll try :-) No problem!! But, do realize that you are risking everything in your life for this. It may be more of a curse than a blessing. ~Destiny* come to demigodhaven.chatango.com heyy heyy sorry 2 bug u but do you have a plan yet?? and if you do or it is not quite finished can i help?? just wondering u havent emailed me yet.. thanxx Sarah <3 da futur yeah she said i would play a big part in a proficy but it would be more behind the sence so dont expect a front page story and to stay away from diamonds and i asked her if something bad will happen when i turn thirdteen cuz i kinda think something will and she said to trust my gut so i think that means that something bad will happen on friday the thirdteenth, :S oooh! flaiming death sounds fun! i will my bday isnt till may so i have time and do you need any help with the plan? :D kk thanxx! but why do i have to be thirdteen?? just thinkin..... <3 Powers none yet i tryed to controll fier but it didnt work oh well mabey i will discover some powers in time but when i was in bed last night i saw a guy when i closed my eyes i saw a black dude with spikey hair and bright yellow eyes they seemed powerfull i dont know if meens something but it might it is one of my blogs but there was no coments do you know someone like that? mabey u wanna email him i gots the gods in my contacts in my email i will but if you look at destinys blog she said that controlling fier is a hard skill to get some heohestuse kids dont even get it in there life time oh yeah i will anyways cuz i feel like it, i dont take orders from any one so i will XD confused i am sooo confused help!?!? she went off line befor i could talk 2 her but i still think i am ur sis cuz Rhea told me that i am